The Cure
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: After the T-virus has swept the whole world, Chris Redfield working for the B.S.A.A is sent to Phoenix to a special gated Camp for survivors. But things change when he finds to missing B.S.A.A. members bein held captive there.


**The Cure**

**Bare with me now, this was my first fanfiction, that I have put off for a while and decided to get back to. Please review to tell me what you think!**

**Prologue**

**The world has been infected with the deadly T-virus. Causing a worldwide plague and apocalypse of what humans and animals left in the world. There are some survivors though. In camps all around the world. Aided by the B.S.A.A. trying to keep what's left of the human race alive.**

"Chris, we need you to go help the survivors in Phoenix." His B.S.A.A chief told him over his ear piece.

"Alright, I'm on my way. Has anyone else been dispatched there?" Chris Redfield replied.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we lost contact one week ago. If you can, please get a hold of them. Two B.S.A.A officers were sent there three weeks ago. Now a, Jason Matthews and Kate Harrison are missing for all we know." The voice on the radio said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." And with that, Chris ended the call and stepped on the gas of his jeep. Heading to Phoenix .

As he drove through the desert, there were little to none, signs of life around him .Except the occasional buzzards or crows flying overhead, trying to spot a meal.

The hot sun beat down on him as he occasionally shot a crow or two. Before anymore could spot him and start a swarm. He rubbed the sweat off his forehead as he neared some buildings. But as he drove closer, he noticed, a gate. A very large gate, but the rest of the fence was chain-links.

The jeep came to a stop as he neared the gate. He walked up to it and some people on top of the large buildings spotted him. He waved, to show he wasn't a zombie and that he wasn't infected. He held out his badge to the nearest person, who seemed to have binoculars.

The man zoomed it on his badge. Then yelled something to the others and spoke into a walkie-talkie. Two men came and undid the lock on the gate pulling it open for him to get back in and drive his jeep inside.

Inside the compounds of the fence he was greeted by four armed men and one man in a lab coat.

"My name is Chris Redfield, I'm with B.S.A.A, they sent me here to help out." Chris said to the man In the lab coat as the men put their guns down.

"Alright, leave him be men." Lab coat man said.

Chris nodded and got his things out of his jeep.

"I am Samuel Williams. Dr. Williams to most around here."He said. "There is an empty room down by the market area." Lab coat guy kept talking. "you are welcome to stay there."

Chris nodded. "thanks" Said Chris as he started walking in the direction they pointed him. Okay, first off, that guy was creepy. No particular reason…just creepy. He let his eyes wander around the small town that the survivors had built as he walked. But he didn't noticed he ran right into someone as he walked. "Oh, sorry" He apologized.

But all he heard in response was a strange gurgling and a moan. The hooded man looked up at him. It nearly gave Chris a heart attack. "Holy shit!" He said as he drew his weapon.

The man was pale, even for someone who would naturally have dark skin. And one eye was lazy and hung down and was a cloudy discolor. Clearly infected. Chris was quick and shot it in the head. But that triggered commotion in the people walking by. "What the hell did you do that for you idiot!" one angry man asked and more threats and complaints came his way. "Hold up hold up! He was infected clearly, he could have bitten and infected this entire population!" He tried to calm them down.

The commotion brought attention to guards as they started to come over. So he took the advice of a kind woman in the crowd and got out of there quickly.

Through the crowd he evaded the guards and angry survivors. "what the hell was their problems?" he muttered aloud.

"You look new around here so I should warn you. If infected are inside the gates they are safe. Not cannibals like the outsiders." She told him and pulled down the hood she wore.

The woman had dark brown hair and wore cargo pants and a dusty white tank top with a scarf covering her head. "Who are you?" She asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing." Chris said but was cut off by more shouting in the distance. The woman grabbed his hand and pulled him through the dusty alleyway and into a building.

Chris looked at the woman. "Woah, woah, woah, what's going on?" He asked as the woman closed and locked the door.

She sighed. "You're with the B.S.A.A right?" she asked him.

"Yes…" he waited for her to answer his question.

"Well so am i. My name is Kate. Kate Harrison." Kate said and turned away as she undid her scarf and folded it up on the old wooden table and leaned against it.

"Wait, Kate Harrison? You went missing." Chris said looking at her with some shock. "Wait…you need to explain yourself. And what the hell is going on here?" He asked her.

Kate sighed and looked up. "Alright. I'll tell you." She said and began her story. "I was sent here with my partner Jason. We were helping out the survivors here. When we found out what was going on."

Chris was listening intently to what she said. "what is going on?"

"The T-virus. The people here…they think they can cure it. Make an antidote for it. That the infected…that they can be cured back to normal." Kate said and looked down. She pushed up her sleeves and showed him her arms. On her arms were many needle marks. The odd shape of the syringes used by Umbrella.

"I tried to tell them that what they were doing, it wouldn't work." She sighed again. "Then they…wouldn't let us leave"

Chris' looked at her arms. "Wait…they did this to you?" He asked.

"Yes. I faked my way out of that doctor's labs. Said I believed their lies…I mean their theories and studies. So they let me leave. Not the gates of course. But the facility though." She said and pushed her sleeves back down.

She glanced up. "They infected me with the T-virus. And besides that, I'm not sure what else." She said.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry that they did that to you. So you're being held captive, while being tested on." He said. "I can't let this go on." He said. "Oh…and where's your partner if he was with you?" Chris asked.

"Yes. He's out getting supplies at the moment." She said.

Just then, there was a tug at the handle then a click in the door. It unlocked. Chris grabbed his gun, ready in case of some unwanted intruders.

He quickly aimed at the door as it opened a crack. A voice called out: "Kate, are you alright?" It sounded quite worried. "I didn't see what happened out there but, it sounded bad" He said. The man stepped into the room and closed the door, back to the two.

The man turned around to see straight down the barrel of Chris' gun. That was when Kate stepped in. Putting her hand on the side of the barrel and spoke to Chris. "Don't shoot him!" she told him.

Chris pulled his gun down. "I take it you're this Jason, person right?"

"Yes I am, now tell me, who the hell are you?" Jason said in an angry tone.

"Chris Redfield. B.S.A.A." He told Jason.

Jason nodded, but his glare stayed firm on Chris. "Alright." He said and set his things down onto the table.

"From what she tells me, you two were experiments, correct?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, what hell the world has become huh? People doing this sort of thing like it's nothing." He said with pure hatred in his voice.

"I hear you." Chris said. He understood his hate for what they were doing.

Chris walked to the windows and peered outside the blinds and wood that blocked off the windows. Seeing the commotion of survivors outside already, he turned back to the two B.S.A.A. members.

"So, what do you want me to do to help?" He asked. That's what he was here for.


End file.
